callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:11th Explosion
}} UMP45 Reasoning given in edit summary, you can view that by clicking "history". Also, your wealth does not matter here. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 15:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :No you don't, please don't post any more of your ridiculous gibberish on my talk page. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 16:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Look, just stop. You asked that it be blocked, I asked very nicely already, and was attempting to give you that new start you wanted, I seriously suggest you read through our policies, because I'm getting really suspicious of your behavioral patterns. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 16:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Calm Down You should just take a break from this place and come back a bit later. If you continue to have a bad attitude, then you'll be banned. Darkman 4 16:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC (Chat) This is how, but users are not always on the IRC channel for Call of Duty. irc.wikia.com, enter your name, and when it syas you entered type into the bottom /join #wikia-cod. You should get it! --TMOI {Reply} 21:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind... ...putting off that userbox about Joeboe1998 off? It may, and probablywill, offend him Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 17:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :You really don't seem to want the new start... Anyway, no matter the nature of an edit, be it vandalism or flame, calling said editor "whore" in your edit summary isn't something we encourage or really like around here, please refrain from making personal attacks (even against IPs, they're people too) in any way. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 18:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Signing Your posts makes yourself more easily identifiable and makes it easier to reply to your messages. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 18:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Removal In case anyone wants to know why I removed a bit from that page from the anon, it was rl info. NO RL INFO. Posted by 11th Explosion! He's pretty great! 18:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Laos Technically I reverted a bad edit, which restored RL information. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 18:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well... I am quiet happy I come off as a mature person, but I am only 12. :/ --Commissar {Reply} 09:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) No joke, but I am quiet happy my impression is of a 20 year old. =D --Commissar {Reply} 09:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I just like the fact that the song makes no sense at all, and has a LOT of wierd noises. --Commissar {Reply} 09:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 10:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) No you didn't! --Commissar {Reply} 10:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Those types of comments may be construed as flamebait, and making those types of comments towards myself does not improve my opinion of you, and I"m sure doesn't improve anyone's opinion of you. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Warpig']]3|1| 10:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *Not everyone knows who actually founded the Call of Duty Wiki. *It's lying and implying you have bureaucratic powers. *You should know better. *Freedom of speech does not cover impersonations nor slander, as you can be fined heavily for one and sued for the latter. You don't even need to be told to not do this. Just don't. 07:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism I know, it used to happen to me all the time. nlmgr 13:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: TMOI What was the date of that conversation, and when Callofduty4 said "'Cocksucking faggot'" who was he quoting? Imrlybord7 14:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Darth is not an admin. /facepalm Imrlybord7 15:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What you're saying about Darth Stop calling him a piece of shit. If you continue, I'll ask an admin to block you. Where is he calling you a piece of shit? 15:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You were calling him a whore before he called you a shit. 15:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't screenshot it. I copied and pasted it into a folder, and now it's saved. I'm taking sides because I know what happened, and you started it. You called Darth a fat whore after he said "Hi TMOI". I just copied and pasted this from the conversation: close to 120 edits nao Cool story bro I no i know I have over 6747. Good for you Wait, exactly. DONE MY GUIDE :) No you dont' have over that you have that PWND NOOB I said "Wait, exactly." you shit yYA :D read it and tell me if you think anything needs changed pl0x Fuck off you fat whore He shouldn't have called you a shit, but you didn't have to go all out and call him a fat whore. 15:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Drop it I have already warned Darth in IRC, so don't fret. This is ending NOW. Forgive and forget. Whichever one of you fails to follow that rule first will be blocked. End of discussion. Do not respond to this. And stop talking to Dunn and any other users about the matter. Imrlybord7 15:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 15:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC)}} umm sorry i completly frogot what i did to the Tatical nuke page so you will need to ask an admin for that Sorry for the inconvience